


here for you

by nightinjae



Series: FICTOBER 2018 [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Arcades, Fictober 2018, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Kinda, M/M, Short One Shot, felix was dense, for a while, hyunjin is petty but he's good!!, seungmin is understanding, slight jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightinjae/pseuds/nightinjae
Summary: where hyunjin gets a little bit jealous over such a small thing.-----------nightinjae's fictober day 2





	here for you

**Author's Note:**

> hi !!
> 
> its my first skz fic uwu im kinda sad its just a short one + its just part of my fictober but i promise ill bring in more skz and seungjin content soon!! anyway! !!
> 
> short fictober desc: this will be a series containing mostly of one shots ~1k words but may exceed 1k; it will be composed of different ships, fandoms, either requested or not. i'll be posting one fic for everyday of october !!
> 
> happy reading !!

Today was a free day so all 9 of them lounged around the living room, trying to talk away the slight boredom that's starting to get to everyone.

Jeongin and Seungmin were talking in quiet voices, Jisung and Felix both half asleep on the floor next to Changbin and Hyunjin who were both on their phones, either playing or watching. Minho positioned his head on Jeongin's lap, sleeping soundly with his earphones on. Woojin pads across the dorm, raising an eyebrow at his members before shrugging and going to his room.

Chan on the other hand, was looking at all of them, hands on his hips and brow furrowed.

He sighs. "Alright, all of you. Get up." Nobody really makes a move to stand up, just looking at him with confused eyes (except Minho who was still asleep despite Jeongin's protests and slaps). He stares back at them, tired. "Please? Let's go to that arcade, I'll buy the snacks."

Everyone stands up at the promise of food, Jeongin nearly pushing Minho off his lap and off the sofa, making the older boy scowl as soon as he realizes what was happening. Chan stands and watches, wearing a poker face. "None of you would've stood up if I didn't say that, huh?"

"It be like that, hyung." Changbin says, dusting off the dust on his behind. Chan walks away to call Woojin.

"Make sure to bring extra clothes!"

"Yes, hyung!"

\---

The rest of the boys follow Chan into the arcade like a bunch of ducklings. The younger ones look around with excitement twinkling in their eyes, feet itching to just run inside and have fun.

"You don't have to follow me in a straight line—" Chan tries to say, but his members disperse before he could even finish the sentence.

"Channie hyung, pay for the load too!" Jeongin teases, drawing out an exaggerated sound of disbelief from their leader.

"I'm paying for the snacks, ask Woojin to do it!"

"Why me?!"

Seungmin chuckles, jumping slightly when Hyunjin suddenly grabs his shoulder. "Ah, you scared me."

"Oh, did I?" Hyunjin's eyes glint with mischief. "Ah! Let's go to that one, Seungminnie!"

Hyunjin points at a 4D VR ride at the far end of the establishment. Before Seungmin can utter a word, the older boy was already pulling him along.

"Ah, but Hyunjin, you're scared of these things."

"It's okay, you're here with me!"

Seungmin blushes as Hyunjin pays for their entrance. It was dark, Seungmin blinking his eyes so they adjust to the darkness. They sit down on the moving seats, equipping themselves with the VR gadget and seatbelts. He places his hand on the armrest, only to be slightly startled when Hyunjin's hand lays over his own.

_I'm here for you, too._

\---

"I'm never doing that again."

"I warned you."

"Eh, I told you, it was okay because you were there!"

Seungmin was about to retort back when Felix calls them over to play the baseball game. The pair walks over to their friend, who was accompanied by Minho and Jeongin.

"It's our ace player! Show us how it's done, Seungmin-ah!"

The said boy blushes and Hyunjin notices, making the taller boy smile and nudge him towards the game field. Seungmin gives in though, playing for what could've been 30 minutes at most, based on how sore his arm became and the sweat that has accumulated on his back after running and jumping a few times.

"I forgot to bring an extra shirt." Seungmin thinks aloud, hitting himself on the head. He glances over at Chan who narrowly dodges a hockey puck flying his way.

"I can lend you mine." Felix says before Hyunjin can even think. Seungmin smiles.

"Thanks, Felix."

_It's just a shirt, Hyunjin. Stop being such a jealous baby._

_I could've lent him mine though._

"Hey, I'll just go out to get some fresh air." He says as soon as Seungmin has left. The other three nods, waving him off.

\---

"Hyunjin's outside if you're looking for him." Minho tells Seungmin before he even asks. It was as if everyone knew what was on their minds, especially when it came to the two of them (even Felix, who realized after Hyunjin leaves. " _Don't worry Felix, it's okay._ " Minho reassures him.). Seungmin didn't question it, stuffing his own shirt in his bag and looking for Hyunjin.

 

 

"Hey."

"Oh, hi." Hyunjin says.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

Seungmin hums. "You're upset about something."

"I'm not."

"You're upset about yourself?"

"Damn it Minnie, can you not read my mind?"

"You're just easy to read, okay." Seungmin giggles. "Hey, come on. Tell me what's up."

"It's nothing."

"You wouldn't be like this if it was nothing." Seungmin takes Hyunjin's hand and pats it. _I'm here for you, still._

"It's just—" he sighs, carding his hand through his hair. "I got slightly jealous, okay? And I'm upset because I shouldn't be jealous about something that small. It's stupid."

Seungmin coos. "Come here, you big baby. Give me a hug." He wraps his arms around the older boy, patting his back. "Don't think of those."

"Hey lovebirds, Jeongin's about to eat your share of snacks—"

"I'm not!"

"Your hand is on it!"

"Stop lying!"

Jisung looks back at them. "I'm sorry, but I'm not lying—"

"Hyung, shut up!"

Seungmin giggles again, pulling away from the embrace. "We should go."

"Yeah."

"Are we good?"

Hyunjin smiles. "We're always good. Come on." He takes Seungmin's hand in his, pulling the younger along as they both shared a fond smile.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on [twt](www.twitter.com/nightinjae) if u wnna keep track or suggest for this series! !!


End file.
